Growing pains
by youdontknowmeandyoudontwanna
Summary: Zoro has a run in with a marine leader who has the devil fruit power to change the age of his victims, but is there a fluke in the power.  Contains: language, cuteness and hilarity, read with caution! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!


Little Troubles

"No!" yelled a baby as he crawled away from Sanji.  
>Sanji sighed and picked him up.<br>The baby began a tantrum and started yelling.  
>Sanji sighed and walked into the kitchen.<p>

This whole story begins about a month earlier.~~~~  
>The Straw Hat crew was engaged in another fight with marines. They were all locked out in battle when a rather large Marine captain set his eyes on a green haired swordsman. The Captain ran up to Zoro and grabbed his face. He held Zoro up by his head and smiled.<br>"You'll no longer be a problem." said The captain as his hand released a large, blinding light. Zoro's scream filled the air in the battle field.  
>"ZORO!" yelled The crew as they ran to him.<br>"Marines! Fall out! They won't bother us again for a long while!" yelled the captain as he ran back to his ship.  
>Soon the Marines were gone and the crew was searching for Zoro.<br>"OI! ZORO!" yelled Luffy as he walked around.  
>"ahh!" whined an unfamiliar voice.<p>

Luffy followed it until he came across Zoro's clothes.  
>"Oi! I found Zoro's clothes!" yelled Luffy to the crew. They all looked at the clothes and frowned.<br>"aah!" sounded a whining from underneath the clothes.  
>Everyone jumped back at the sudden sound. Luffy looked at it and picked up the shirt revealing a baby Zoro laying on top of a hamakai. (the stomach thing) <p>

Zoro curled up trying to cover himself and whined again.  
>"abaa!" whined Zoro again looking up at Luffy.<br>The crew took a moment to take this information in and began to laugh histaricly.  
>Nami bent down and wrapped Zoro's shirt around him like a blanket.<br>"Aba.." gurgled Zoro as he closed his eyes.  
>Nami held him in her arms and turned to the crew.<br>"We need to get back to the ship so Chopper can give Zoro a check up." said Nami as she turned to the ship.  
>"HAI NAMI SWAN!" danced Sanji as he chased after her.<br>The rest of the crew followed.  
>"He seems like a normal and healthy baby. He is around 4 months old." said Chopper after giving Zoro his check up.<br>Chopper handed Zoro back to Nami.  
>"annn.." kicked Zoro as he tried to kick off his shirt.<br>Nami covered him back up and stood up.  
>"Sanji would you like to come with me so I can shop for some things for Zoro?" asked Nami.<br>"YES NAMI-SWAN!" sung Sanji as he followed her.  
>Soon they arrived at the market. The streets were lined with lanterns and the shops bursting with costumers. Nami made her way to a clothing store and looked for the baby clothes Zoro would need. Zoro looked around and watched the fireflys dance in the air. Nami quickly bought some clothes and diapers, then made her way to the girl's room.<br>She layed Zoro down on the floor and took off the shirt that she had covered him in.  
>"ahh!" squealed Zoro as the cool air swept across his unprotected skin.<br>Nami unfolded a diaper and put it on him. She giggled as Zoro tried to kick it off. She then put a baby sleeper on him and picked him up.  
>"There, now you have clothes Zowo!" cooed Nami.<br>She went out of the girls room and met Sanji in the middle of the store.  
>"Ne, Sanji-kun? Would you hold Zoro for me? My arms are getting tired." said Nami as she handed Zoro to Sanji.<br>As soon as Zoro saw Sanji he kicked at him.  
>"Oi, you little shit! Quit it!" hissed Sanji as he tried to hold Zoro.<br>"naa! cobaba!" whined the baby as he struggled.  
>Sanji finally quit trying to hold him correctly and just put him over his shoulder.<br>Zoro still kicked but Sanji ignored it.  
>Soon they were back at the ship and they unloaded all of the items that they had bought.<br>"A baby bed, a basinet, a playpin, toys, a pacifier, diapers, clothes, baby food, baby formula, baby seat..."listed off Usopp as he helped pack it away.  
>Zoro looked at all of the things curiously then turned to Luffy.<br>He looked at Luffy then raised his hands to him.  
>"Nami, what is Zoro doing?" asked Luffy.<br>Nami looked down and smiled.  
>"He wants you to hold him." smiled Nami as she handed Zoro to Luffy.<br>Luffy smiled and sat Zoro in his lap.  
>"Oi, Zoro? Do you wanna play?" asked Luffy excitedly.<br>Zoro frowned and shook his head.  
>"O-Oi Nami... Can babies undersand us?" asked Luffy nervously.<br>"Of course not, he probably doesnt know what you're saying." said Nami.  
>"Then how come he just answered me?" asked Luffy.<br>Nami immediatly turned to zoro and luffy.  
>"Ask him again." said Nami.<br>Her eyes widened as she saw Zoro refuse Luffy's offer to play again.  
>"Oi, Chopper! Come here for a minuet." said Nami.<br>"What is it, Nami?" asked Chopper.  
>"Zoro can understand us. So that means that his mind wasn't effected." said Nami excitedly.<br>"hmmm...So it must have been the power of a devil fruit after all." said Chopper.  
>"Ababaaadaa!~" whined Zoro as his stomach growled. 'For the love of gawd feed me!'<br>The crew looked at eachother and smiled.  
>"Sanji-kun? could you make Zoro a bottle please?" asked Nami.<br>Zoro looked up at Nami and glared. Nami giggled and picked up Zoro.  
>"Let's go get you some of your toys, Zoro-chan." teased Nami.<br>Zoro scrunched up his nose and turned away.  
>Soon Nami had opened all of his toys and set him in the middle, but Zoro refused to play with them.<br>"Nami~Swan!~ Little Marimo's bottle is done!~" sung sanji as he handed her the bottle.  
>"Thank you Sanji-kun." said Nami as she picked up Zoro.<br>She layed Zoro down in her lap and held the bottle to his mouth.  
>"Open up Zoro." said Nami.<br>Zoro turned his head away and pouted.  
>"Oi! Chibi Marimo! Don't you dare cause any trouble towards Nami-swan!" threatened Sanji.<br>Zoro stuck out his tongue and glared.  
>Suddenly Usopp had snuck up on Zoro and started tickling him. Zoro opened his mouth to scream at Usopp but Nami had placed the bottle inside before he had the chance.<br>Zoro kicked and flailed. Soon his mouth was full of milk and he had to swallow it. Nami kept pressure on the bottle so that milk would keep squirting inside his mouth. His kicking and flailing slowly stopped until he had fallen asleep after a full stomache.  
>"aba..." snored Zoro<p>

"he's so cute!" cooed Nami softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmmm..." moaned Zoro as he woke up. He looked around to see that he was laying in a blue and white, padded place. It was soft and had a hood. He went to stretch out his legs to find that he was wet.  
>"gah!" shrieked Zoro. 'WHAT THE HELL!'<br>"Ah! Zoro-chan you're awake! It's almost noon!" said Nami as she picked him up.  
>She squeezed the front of the diaper to check if it was dry. Zoro blushed and kicked her hand away.<br>"Poow Zowo! You're all wet!" teased Nami as she took off his clothes and grabbed a clean diaper.  
>"Naaa!" screamed Zoro as he tried to keep her hands away from the diaper.<br>'You PERVERT!'

"Now, now Zoro. You have to get you're diaper changed, unless you wanna stay in the dirty diaper all day." said Nami as she un-did the diaper tabs.

"NAAA!" screamed Zoro as he kicked her hand and tried to cover himself. 'HELL NO!'  
>"Oi! Zoro quit! You need to be changed!" complained Nami.<br>She fought with Zoro until she finally got the diaper off and wiped him. She placed the new diaper on with little difficulty. Soon Zoro was reclothed in a onesie with a lion on it.  
>Zoro's stomache started to grumble and Nami sighed.<br>"I'll go get you you're bottle." said Nami as she placed him back in the basinet.  
>She returned moments later and picked up Zoro.<br>"Here you go." said Nami as she guided the bottle to his mouth.  
>'I might as well get used to drinking this crap. I'll probably be like this for a while.' thought Zoro as he accepted the bottle.<br>"So the little shit is finally listening huh?" asked Sanji as he walked up.  
>"mmhmm!" hummed Nami as she wiped milk off of Zoro's face.<br>Zoro finished his bottle and was then put into a playpin full of toys.  
>Zoro looked at them with dis-interest. He layed there and rolled over on his belly. He tried to crawl but did not get very far. He decided to go over the battles he had fought in his head until the crew came inside for lunch.<br>Suddenly he was picked up by Luffy.  
>"Ahh! Zoro is so small!" marvled Luffy.<br>Zoro looked over at luffy. Luffy smiled and sat down with Zoro on his lap.  
>"I can't wait till you get bigger Zoro! Then we can go on adventures again!" gleamed Luffy.<br>Zoro admired his happy-go-luck attitude in this situation.  
>Zoro leaned on Luffy's vest and watched the crew talk. He frowned wishing he could talk again.<br>"Oi, Zoro? Can you say anything yet?" asked the curious captain.  
>Zoro shook his head and frowned. Luffy frowned and then sat Zoro on the table.<p>

"I know how to make you happy!" said the mischeivious captain as he tickled Zoros feet.  
>Zoro screached and kicked. He growled and glared at luffy. Suddenly Zoro started coughing violently. Nami picked him up and patted his back. Then it happened. Zoro spit up milk all over Nami's shoulder. Nami shrieked and jumped up. She handed Zoro to Sanji and ran to get a clean shirt on. Sanji glared at Zoro. Zoro jumped back and flinched. He then did what he had worked so hard not to do. Cried. Zoro let out a loud wail and covered his eyes, trying to hide his tears.<br>Robin walked over and picked up Zoro. She rocked him for a while but he didn't stop crying. She walked over to his diaper bag and pulled out a pacifier. She held it in Zoro's mouth until he accepted it. His wailing imediatly stopped at he sucked furiously on the pacifier. Robin went back to her seat and laid Zoro on the table. She wiped away his tears and smiled.  
>"Better, Ken-san?" asked Robin as she ran her fingers through what little hair he had.<br>Zoro looked through his half-opened eyes and nodded.

"What was that about?" asked Luffy as he overlooked Zoro.  
>"I believe Sanji's fierce glare had scared Zoro." said Robin as she rubbed Zoro's small hand.<br>Luffy glared at Sanji and stood up.  
>"Sanji! You better not make Zoro cry again! Captain's order!" said Luffy as he sat back down.<br>Sanji sat there in silence. 'All that little brat has to do is cry and everyone is on his side!' thought Sanji as he clenched his fist.

Nami returned a moment later.  
>"What happened?" asked Nami as she looked at the crew who was at the table.<br>"Sanji scared Zoro and then Zoro cried REALLY loud!" explained Luffy.  
>"Sanji-kun! Why did you scare Zoro? He's only a baby, he can't help it!" complained Nami.<br>"Come here Zoro-chan!" Nami said cheerily as she picked him up and bounced him on her knee.  
>Zoro looked up at her with big eyes. She smiled at him and giggled.<br>Zoro smiled behind the pacifier and grunted.  
>"It seems that Ken-san has taken a liking to you, Navigator-san." said Robin as she sipped her coffee.<br>"You think?" said Nami curiously.  
>"He might think that you are his mother." said Robin.<br>"Eh!" gasped the crew as they looked at the baby.  
>"kyaaa!" squealed Zoro in joy as he waved his hands around.<br>"I-I'm a mama?" asked Nami.  
>Zoro let out a loud yawn and looked over to his bed.<br>Nami smiled and placed him in his bed and covered him up.  
>Zoro sleft until supper then sat up with the crew for a while.<br>After a few more hours he was put in his crib, which was located in the boys' room.  
>================================NEXT DAY=============<br>"ahadadada!" gurgled Zoro. 'Get me out of here! I'm hungry."  
>"Shut upppp~~~" whined Sanji as he rolled over.<br>"Gaa!" shrieked Zoro. 'Hell no!"  
>Sanji growled and picked up Zoro. He took him up the the mess hall and made him a bottle. He gave the bottle to Zoro and started cooking breakfast. Zoro stared at the bottle and tried to pick it up. He failed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pick it up.<br>"WAHHHH!" wailed Zoro as he flailed. 'I can't hold it up and I'm starving! Get your ass over here!'  
>Sanji was by zoro's side in a split second. He calmed down and picked up the baby. Zoro stopped crying and looked up at Sanji. He sat down with zoro in his arms and fed him. Soon Zoro had calmed down and was set back into his basinet with a toy while Sanji finished breakfast. Zoro eyed the toy. It was a chain of toy keys. He picked them up to throw them when heard a noise.<br>'Where the hell did that come from?' thought Zoro as he tried to sit up.  
>He couldn't sit up but heard the noise again. He looked over at the keys. He shook them and heard their noise.<br>'man I feel like a dumbass... I wonder if this thing is effecting my mind too...I hope not.' thought Zoro as he sighed.  
>He looked over at the keys in his small hand and shook them. He smiled and shook them again and again. Suddenly Sanji appeared above the basinet and spooked Zoro. In turn, he threw the key's at Sanji's face. They landed a direct hit and sanji fell backwards.<br>Zoro burst with laughter. 'Damn that was too funny!'  
>"You little...!" growled Sanji as he stood up.<br>Zoro stopped laughing and he glared. 'Bring it on shit cook!' thought Zoro.  
>Sanji sighed and placed the keys in the basinet and walked away murmuring "It's not worth it."<br>Zoro sighed with relief and watched the ceiling.  
>Suddenly he heard the door open and footsteps.<br>"Oi! Nami-swan! Is there anything I can get you my angel?" asked Sanji sweetly.  
>"N-No, but thank you anyway. I only came up to check on Zoro." said Nami.<br>Sanji frowned and returned to his cooking.  
>"Hello there Zoro!" cooed Nami as she felt his diaper.<br>"Let's get you changed." said Nami as she picked him up.  
>Zoro looked confused. 'When the hell did I piss? I didn't even notice...'<p>

Nami changed him and his clothes. He was now dressed in a light blue baby sleeper.  
>"You're getting used to changings more. That's good." complimented Nami.<p>

"I'm gonna take Zoro out for a bit." said Nami as she left.

Soon Nami and zoro were walking through the town.  
>They passed many stores and people. All different colors and sizes.<p>

Then Nami went inside a store.  
>"Hello, do you have any diapers?" asked Nami.<br>"Yes, Ma'am." said the clerk as he went to go get some.  
>He returned moments later with a package and rung it up.<br>"That'll be 340 berri" said the clerk.  
>Nami sighed and paid for the diapers.<br>She then made her way back to the ship with Zoro and the diapers in hand.

"Oi! I'm back!" yelled Nami.  
>"Welcome back Nami Swan!" sung Sanji as he took the diapers and put them in the diaper bag.<br>"dah..." gurgled Zoro as he looked at Sanji.  
>Sanji looked at him and frowned.<br>"Do his eyes look different?" asked Sanji.  
>Nami turned Zoro around in her arms to look at his eyes.<br>"You'r right! He looks totally innocent!" gasped Nami.  
>"Oi, marimo? Can you understand us?" asked Sanji.<br>Zoro sucked on his fist and watched Sanji.

They looked at themselves, worried.

"O-Oi, Zoro...?" asked Nami.  
>"uh?" gurgled Zoro as he turned to Nami.<br>"Can you understand us?" she asked.  
>"kaa!" cooed Zoro as he bounced in her arms.<br>Nami turned and called for Chopper.

Soon the doctor came throught the doors and checked over Zoro.

"He is fine, I guess his mind has reverted..." Chopper said sullenly.  
>"Ama...Mama!" whined zoro as he fussed in the doctors arms.<br>Nami swiftly picked him up but Zoro kept fussing.  
>"MAMA!" cried Zoro as he reached for Sanji.<br>Nami gave Zoro to Sanji and he rocked him in his arms.  
>Sanji stood there uterly confused and astonished.<p>

"C-Congradulations Sanji, Y-Your a mother- HAHAHAHA" Laughed Usopp.  
>Zoro, ignoring Usopp, cuddled into Sanji and feel asleep.<br>Sanji put him in his basinet, kicked Usopp, and went outside to smoke a cigerette.  
>"Is Sanji a girl?" asked Luffy.<br>Everyone fell anime style  
>"YOU IDIOT! HE IS A BOY!" yelled back everyone.<br>"ehhhh!~" whined Zoro from his basinet.  
>Nami sighed and walked over. She looked inside and petted Zoro's head.<br>"Shhhh, It's alright. Sorry, we were being loud." said Nami.  
>Zoro rubbed his eyes but refused to go to sleep and reached for Nami.<br>"Ami!" whined Zoro.  
>Nami covered her mouth and grinned. "Zoro that was way too cute!" blushed Nami as she picked him up.<br>Zoro looked around the room and frowned.  
>"mama?" asked Zoro.<br>Nami chuckled and grinned.  
>"I'll take you to mama." said Nami as she walked out the door.<br>"Sanji-kun?" asked Nami. A second later Sanji appeared with hearts in his eyes.  
>"Look it's mama, zoro-chan." Nami smiled.<br>Sanji jerked back and stared at Zoro uncertainly.  
>Zoro stared back and smiled.<br>"mama! mama!" squealed Zoro happily as he reached for Sanji.

Sanji sighed and took him from Nami and watched her walk away.  
>"Why do you have to such a pain in the ass?" asked Sanji grumpily.<br>"ath!" repeated Zoro.  
>Sanji face palmed and groaned, he was gonna hear about this from nami.<p>

Later Sanji returned into the gallery with Zoro and placed him in his baby seat in his play pin. He sat down with the crew and started a conversation about who would do zoro's chores.  
>Zoro sucked on his thumb for a bit and looked around. He kicked his legs and smiled. He kicked them some more and the chair began scooting around the play pin. Suddenly Zoro closed his eyes and curled up. He grunted and whimpered. Soon a foul smell swept into the noses of the crew. Zoro sat and cried.<br>"I'll handle it." said Robin as she used her devil fruit to change Zoro.  
>The crew watched in awe as Zoro stopped crying. After the changing Robin changed him into a baby gown and brought him to the table. She then released her power and held him in her arms.<p>

"My,my Ken-san, you sure made a mess." cooed Robin.  
>Zoro sneezed and blinked a few times, obviously surprised. The crew chuckled and continued talk and passing Zoro around. Zoro suddenly took out his thumb and looked around in slight surprise.<br>'when did i get here?' wondered Zoro as he looked up to see that he was being held by Luffy.  
>"What's wrong Zoro?" asked Luffy as he lifted him up.<br>Zoro looked at him and said. "en id ie ga hew''. 'when did i get in here?'

Luffy held him out slightly further and looked confused.  
>"ah! Can you understand me now?" asked Luffy eagerly.<br>Zoro nodded.

"Oi, Zoro can understand me again." said Luffy to the crew.  
>Then the crew bonbarded Zoro asked him many question that he could not answer.<br>"Did you loose your self concious?"  
>"How do you feel?"<br>"Haha, I bet he doesn't remember his little accident." said Usopp, stopping all further questions.  
>Everyone looked at eachother and grin.<br>"Yeah, Zoro do you remember your little accident?" asked Nami teasingly.  
>Zoro cocked his head to the side and threw a confused look.<br>"Yeah zoro, you pooped and Robin changed you infront of us. It was really gross!" complained Luffy.  
>Zoro's face turned beat red and he hid himself in Luffy's shirt.<br>"awww your not embarressed now are you Zoro?" teased Nami.  
>The crew watched him curl up in Luffy's lap and bury himself deeper in his shirt.<br>They chuckled and grined.  
>Zoro looked up at Luffy and tugged on his shirt.<br>"uffy! be!" whined Zoro as he pointed to his bed.  
>"huh?" Luffy looked up to see where he was pointing and turned to Nami. "Is it time for Zoro's nap?"<p>

"Hmmm...Not for a few hours, why?" asked Nami.  
>"Zoro wants to go to his bed." said Luffy.<br>"He is probably still embaressed. Just set him in the playpin for now." said Sanji.  
>Luffy did as told and put Zoro in his play pin.<br>Zoro looked around and whined. 'I don't want to be in here!'  
>Sanji sighed and got up, then squated down to Zoro.<br>"What do you want now, chibi marimo?" growled Sanji.  
>Zoro pouted and kicked his legs.<br>"ahh...I forgot you can't talk..." sighed Sanji.  
>Zoro looked at him. "oo ba da, ob cus ie ant ak." said Zoro 'You idiot, of course I can't talk.'<p>

Sanji huffed and picked him up carrying him to the table again and held him in his arms.  
>"Here." said Sanji holding up a spoon full of mush. "I want you to try this."<br>Zoro looked at it in suspicion. He opened his mouth and allowed Sanji to feed him.  
>Zoro let the food sit in his mouth for a moment and then swallowed.<br>He looked up at Sanji and smiled, food running down his face.  
>"ah..., here Sanji put this on him, I don't want his to get food on his clothes." said Nami as she handed Sanji a bib.<br>Sanji smiled and took the bib. He put it on Zoro's chest and tried to tie it, but Zoro wouldn't allow it.  
>"NAHHH!" squealed Zoro as he pushed the bib away.<br>"Oi! Marimo, just put the thing on, Nami-swan was nice enough to buy it for you!" growled Sanji.  
>Zoro kicked his legs as Sanji tied it on him, and whined.<br>Sanji sighed and picked up the spoon again, gaining Zoro's attention.  
>Zoro kicked his legs eagerly and opened his mouth.<br>The crew laughed and watched Zoro eat happily.  
>Soon the cup was empty and Zoro was covered in baby food.<br>Zoro burped and yawned, rubbing his eye.  
>To his rude awakening, his face was ambushed by a wet washcloth.<br>Zoro whined and started to cry and he kicked his feet.  
>"Shhh...I'm sorry Zoro, you had baby food all over your face." apologized Nami.<br>Zoro continued to cry and whine.  
>"Sanji-kun, try rocking him." said Nami as she washed off the washcloth.<br>Zoro's crys soon dulled to small sobs as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.  
>The crew smiled at the scene of the two rivals bonding. Zoro sleeping on Sanji's chest and Sanji rubbing his back.<br>"that's so cute!" squealed Nami. "Usopp you have to draw this!"  
>Usopp laughed and nodded.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Zoro woke up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, recalling what had happened the previous night.<br>'I can't believe that I cried...Over a stupid washcloth no less' Zoro pouted.  
>The sound of someone waking up caught his attention.<br>''onda baoe?" 'Wonder brow' asked Zoro.  
>Suddenly Sanji appeared over him and zoro held up his arms to him.<br>"You want out?" asked Sanji.  
>Zoro nodded and kicked.<br>Sanji picked him up and climbed up the ladder and went to the mess hall.  
>He picked up Zoro's baby seat and set it on the table. He placed Zoro in it and bent down to eye level.<br>"Do you want a bottle, or baby food?" asked Sanji.  
>"Gah!" squealed Zoro. 'food'<br>"...um...Raise you hand if you want a bottle...?" said Sanji.  
>Zoro stared at him.<br>"Baby food it is then." said Sanji as he started to fix the baby food.  
>'ah! I have to piss. Shit I gotta go bad!' thought Zoro.<br>Zoro crossed his chubby legs and whined.  
>'eh...Did I just ...dammit!' thought Zoro<br>"Naa!" squealed Zoro as he kicked his legs in irritation.  
>"What's wrong with you?" asked Sanji as he lifted him up.<br>Sanji listened as he heard a hissing sound from the diaper.  
>"Did you just piss?" asked Sanji as he frowned.<br>Zoro nodded through his sobs and cried.  
>"Shhh..., It's okay." said Sanji as he picked up a clean diaper, powder and wipes from under the basinet.<br>He layed Zoro down and removed the soaked diaper. He wiped Zoro clean and powdered him. Then he put on a clean diaper and threw away the dirty one.  
>He patted Zoro's back and layed him on his shoulder as he finished making Zoro's breakfast.<br>He put the baby food in a small bowl and put Zoro in his chair.  
>"Oi~Marimo! Stop crying and open up." said Sanji as he put the spoon up to his mouth.<br>Zoro rubbed his eyes and looked at the spoon.  
>He eagerly opened his mouth to eat but some of the food spilled out of the corners of his mouth.<br>"Shit! I forgot the bib!" gasped Sanji as he wiped the food off of Zoro and grabbed a bib.  
>"NAA!" Whined Zoro as he pushed the bib away.<br>"Oi!Baka Marimo! The sooner you put this on the sooner you get to eat." hissed Sanji as he finally tied the bib on Zoro.  
>Zoro pouted and sucked on part of his fist, waiting for Sanji to feed him again.<br>"Oi...can you still understand me? Or are you acting like a baby again?" asked Sanji looking worried at Zoro.  
>Zoro's face flushed and he pulled the fist away. Sanji sighed and grabbed the spoon.<br>Zoro turned to Sanji smiling and opening his mouth wide. Zoro happily continued eating until the bowl was empty. Sanji set Zoro back in the basinet with a stuffed dog.  
>Zoro looked at it and began to zone out. He grabbed its ear and began chewing on it.<br>Soon the gallery filled with the crew.  
>"Z-Zoro?" asked Nami.<br>Zoro looked up from chewing on the dog and held a hand out to her.  
>She smiled and picked him up. He dragged the dog along with him.<br>She sat him in his chair and he continued to chew on the dog.  
>"Oi, Zoro are you feeling okay?" asked Usopp.<br>Zoro turned to him and nodded.  
>"Is he teething?"<br>"He might be..."  
>"Is he hungry?"<br>"Baka, I just fed him!"  
>"Well how was i suppose to know?"<br>"Ah! Luffy stop eating my food!"  
>Zoro laughed at the commotion.<br>Nami and Sanji smiled.  
>"Ah! Look, he was teething! He has a tooth coming in on the top." Nami said excitedly.<br>"I'm surprised he didn't cry, Many babies cry very often because they can't take the pain..." said Robin.  
>"Well, that IS Zoro! He can take any kind of pain!" bragged Luffy.<br>Suddenly there was the sound of canons.  
>Everyone shot outside, leaving Zoro inside alone.<br>As the sounds got louder, Zoro got more upset.  
>Zoro stopped crying and heard the door open.<br>Zoro turned to see a stranger. He gasped and cried louder.  
>"ANGI!" screamed Zoro. 'SANJI'<br>The pirate searched the gallery for valuables but failed in finding any.  
>"Hmmm...If I can't find any treasure, then I'll make them find it for me." smirked the pirate as she picked up Zoro and walked outside.<br>"ANGI!" cried Zoro as his face turned red and tears drownded his eyes. 'SANJI'  
>Sanji turned to see a pirate holding a knife to Zoro's neck.<br>"ZORO!" yelled Sanji as he dashed for Zoro.  
>"STOP IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HIM ALIVE!" said the woman as she put the sharp edge of the knife closer to his neck.<br>Sanji stopped and screamed. "ZORO DON'T MOVE!"  
>"ANGI! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Zoro in a high pitched cry. 'SANJI'<br>The crew turned to see Zoro.  
>"ZORO!" they yelled out.<br>"Give us your treasure or the baby gets it." said the woman.  
>They gasped. Nami walked slowly to the woman and led her to the treasure.<br>Sanji followed slowly, as did Luffy.  
>As soon as Nami got to the door she yelled. "NOW LUFFY!"<br>"RIGHT!" yelled Luffy as he used his limbs as rope and tied the woman up as Sanji ran and caught Zoro.  
>"A-A-ANGI! WAHHHHH!" cried Zoro as he clung to his shirt.<br>"Shhh, It's okay, your safe." hushed Sanji.  
>"I'm going to take him back to the gallery, Luffy...I give you permission to hurt this un-wonderful lady." said Sanji as he ran back to the gallery.<p>

"RUN! THAT LADY IS A WITCH!" yelled the pirates after seeing their peers being slaughtered by Robin.  
>The ship set sail and everyone was screaming.<br>"OI! YOU FORGOT THIS!" yelled Luffy as he launched the battered woman to the ship, piercing the sail.  
>Everyone watched the ship dissapear and went back into the gallery.<br>"What's wrong with Zoro?" asked Luffy as he watched the baby refuse to let go of Sanji.  
>"He's just shaken up, he'll be fine." said Sanji.<br>Zoro hicupped and sniffled.  
>Sanji sighed and rubbed his back.<br>It was way past Zoro's bed time but he wouldn't let go of Sanji.  
>"Why don't you let him sleep with you?" asked Nami.<br>"Nami-Swan!" Sanji whined. "He is still Zoro! It would be weird..."  
>"It's only for one night...Buuuut, I guess if you won't let him sleep with you then I could let him sleep with me-" Nami said.<br>"I'll let him sleep with me!" said Sanji as he ran out of the room.  
>Sanji climbed down to the boy's room and climbed into his bed. He rolled over on his side and covered up zoro and himself.<p>

-NEXT DAY-:3-

"angi!" Sanji awoke hearing this whine.  
>He rubbed his eyes to see that Zoro was no longer a baby, but a small toddler.<br>He jumped up and ran to chopper.  
>"OI CHOPPER!" yelled Sanji.<br>Chopper jumped up and screamed.  
>"W-What is it!" gasped Chopper.<br>"I-It's Zoro!" yelled Sanji as he held up a naked 1 year old Zoro.  
>Zoro immediatly curled up and blushed.<br>"Angi! NO!" screamed Zoro.  
>Sanji looked down and covered up Zoro with his jacket.<br>Zoro pouted and looked up at Sanji.  
>Later the crew had a conference.<br>"What do we do now?"  
>"We need to go shopping for more clothes..."<br>"Can I play with him?"  
>"NO"<br>"NO"  
>"NO"<br>"NO"  
>"Stingy..."<p>

Zoro tugged on Sanji's sleeve. He looked at him.  
>"I wah faowd" whined Zoro. 'I want food'<br>Sanji smiled and laughed as he picked up Zoro and made him a bottle.  
>Zoro was expecting some baby food, but he settled for a bottle, he had taken a liking to milk anyway. The crew watched him drink the bottle and burp.<br>"well, I guess we need to buy more baby stuff..." Nami sighed.  
>"Usopp, could you make him a highchair? Luffy , I need you to take back the old clothes that Zoro can't wear anymore. Sanji, I need you to come with me to help shop, Robin and chopper, please guard the ship. Thanks, Come on Sanji-kun, let's go!" said Nami as she climbed off the ship.<p>

"Hai! NAMI-SWAN!" sung Sanji as he picked up Zoro and followed Nami.  
>They had made there way into the market when they approached a familiar face.<br>"Oi! How are you guys doing?"  
>"ACE! What are you doing here?" asked Nami and Sanji.<br>"I was looking for an enemy...who is the little guy?" asked Ace as he messed up Zoro's hair.  
>Nami and Sanji laughed as Zoro pushed Ace's hand away and leaned into Sanji more.<br>"This is Zoro. He was hit by some kind of attack while we were in a fight. He was only a few months old the other day, so I guess he is growing a little every few days..." explained Nami.  
>"Huh...well, the best of luck to you guys, and Zoro too!" smiled Ace as he stuck out a finger for Zoro to shake. Zoro stared at it and turned away. Ace laughed and walked away.<br>"Zoro...are you still embarressed?" asked Nami.  
>Zoro nodded "Ie sill nabed!" he complained. 'I'm still naked!'<br>Nami and Sanji looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders.

They walked past the stores one after the other, buying new toys for zoro, bigger diapers and more clothes. They walked past a pet store and Zoro sat up in Sanji's arms. Sanji stopped walking and looked at Zoro.  
>"Do you want to look at the animals?" asked Sanji.<br>"gah!" squealed Zoro as he reached for the store.  
>Sanji looked at Nami and they smiled.<br>They entered the store walked around. Zoro stared at all the animals that made the strange sounds. Upon hearing a woof he turned to see a small fluffy dog.  
>"woof woof!" squealed Zoro as he kicked his legs excitedly.<br>"Oi, you're not a dog are you?" asked Sanji as he held Zoro to his face.  
>Zoro laughed shook his head.<br>Soon they left and made their way to the ship, hands full.  
>They loaded everything and set sail once more.<br>"Zoro come here!" yelled Nami  
>"NO!" laughed Zoro as he ran around in Sanji's shirt.<br>"Zoro whether you like it or not, you are still a baby and you still have to wear a diaper! I don't want you peeing on everything!" yelled Nami as she chased him.  
>Zoro laughed and ran into the gallery door, when a pair of hands caught him and lifted him up.<br>"Got Ya, Marimo" smiled Sanji.  
>"Daaa!" Squealed Zoro as he laughed.<br>"Thanks Sanji-kun. I'll go get him dressed." said Nami as she took the baby away.  
>She returned a few minutes later with Zoro. He was dressed in a shirt saying 'I bite' with some socks and a clip on pacifier. He crawled over to Sanji and held up his hands.<br>"Well, aren't you adorable." laughed Sanji.  
>Zoro blushed and pouted.<br>"So what do you want?"  
>"baba..." mumbled Zoro.<br>"Water or milk?" asked Sanji.  
>"Wawa." answered Zoro. 'water'<br>Sanji got out a sippy cup and filled it with water.  
>He set Zoro back down on the floor and continued to talk to the rest of the crew. Zoro took a few drinks then crawled around exploring for a while and then felt a cool breeze. he crawled to the door and onto the upper deck. He approached the stairs and started to step down when Luffy caught him.<br>"Zoro, that's dangerous! Sanji would be mad if you fell." said Luffy as he carried Zoro back to his playpin and locked it. Zoro pouted and stared at the toys. He looked around until he saw a little stuffed dog. He smiled and hugged it. He went around playing with it all day, putting it in trucks to ride, throwing around and chasing it, making it bark. the crew enjoyed every minute of it. Zoro had become the crew's entertainment.  
>Zoro crawled over to the edge of the play pin and smacked it.<br>"I wa oww!" yelled Zoro. "I want out!"  
>The crew continued to watch him, thinking he was still playing.<br>Zoro sat on his butt and yawned then rubbed his eye. He held his hands up to Sanji.  
>"daa..." gurgled Zoro as he struggled to keep his eyes open.<br>Sanji smiled and picked him up, rocking him slowly in his arms on his way to the table.  
>"Ne, Sanji, it seems that you and Zoro and good friends now, huh?" asked Luffy.<br>Sanji shrugged, "Depends if he is still a bastard when he is back to normal..."  
>"Where did you learn to care for a baby?" asked Usopp.<br>"The resturaunt. When I was younger I looked after the smaller children, while the others cooked." said Sanji as he looked down on Zoro.  
>"I never though that you would have the patience to care for babies..." said Usopp<br>Sanji glared. "I care for the crew don't I, I think that takes a little more patience."  
>Usopp frowned.<br>Soon Zoro drifted into a deep sleep.  
>"Oi, will Zoro's mind be okay? Is it reverting too?" asked Nami<br>"I'm not sure, but we can't let it get us down! It is already starting to wear off, so it will only take a little longer and he'll be back to normal." said Chopper with a smile.

The crew smiled and watched Zoro sleep, innocent as could be.  
>-NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Zoro yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eye and looked around, everyone in the boy's cabin was still sleeping. He looked around his crib, he saw the tub of his clothes aside from the crib. He climbed the bar with difficulty and jumped off the bar to land in the tub. He crawled out and searched for a diaper.  
>'I can't believe it happened again' though Zoro, face blushing.<br>He looked under the crib he finally found the diaper bag, and pulled it out.  
>He took out a diaper and wipes. He took off his diaper and wiped himself off, then sat on the new diaper and put it on. He left the supplies on the ground and started to crawl to the door when he heard a voice.<br>"So, you can clean yourself after all, and I've been doing it this whole time..., by the way you have the diaper on backwards..." said Sanji as he threw away the old diaper.  
>Zoro blushed as he was picked up and the diaper was corrected. They went to the mess hall and started cooking breakfast.<br>"Here, feed yourself." said Sanji as he finished getting a bib on Zoro and giving him his baby food. zoro smiled and picked up the spoon and started eating.  
>He finished his food and looked at Sanji.<br>Sanji turned to put food on the table and saw Zoro had finished.  
>"Was it good?" asked Sanji as he placed Zoro on his hip and wiped off his face. Zoro smiled and laughed as Sanji put him down. He ran out the door and watched the seagulls fly away. He raised his arm and tried to catch them but they were too far away.<br>"Bidi!" squealed Zoro as he waved to them.  
>"That's right! That's a birdie!" cooed Nami as she tickled him.<br>Zoro laughed and hugged Nami.  
>"Well, aren't you in a good mood?" laughed Nami as she picked him up and took him below deck.<br>"Luffy! CHopper! Usopp! Why don't you guys watched Zoro while I clean my room okay?" asked Nami.  
>"Hai!" they replied.<p>

"Play nice Zoro." cooed Nami as she set him down and walked off.  
>Zoro sat there looking at them. It seemed the had an undeclared stare off.<br>"What do you want to play Zoro?" asked Chopper.  
>"I da no" replied Zoro.<br>"Hmmmm...we can't spare, or fish, or..." Usopp rattled on.  
>"How about we play tag?" asked Luffy.<br>"NOT IT!" yelled Usopp  
>"Ah! N-NOT IT!" yelled Chopper.<br>"NOT IT!" yelled Luffy and they all ran.  
>Zoro stood there watching them.<br>"Oi! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO CATCH US!" yelled Usopp.  
>Zoro smiled and chased after Chopper.<br>"oppa!" cooed Zoro as he ran after him.  
>After a while Zoro finally got Chopper and ran away.<br>Zoro hid behind the mass and caught his breath.  
>"Got 'cha!" said Sanji as he picked up Zoro.<br>Zoro gasped and squealed. Sanji laughed and held Zoro on his hip. He looked at Zoro's clothes and saw that there was a wet spot on Zoro's diaper.  
>"Oi, did you have an accident?" asked Sanji as he held Zoro up.<br>Zoro looked down and sniffled.  
>"Ie wath bing iet!" cried Zoro as he broke into tears. 'I was being it!'<br>"Ah! Shhhh...I'm not mad, just tell someone when you have to go to the bathroom next time okay?" asked Sanji.  
>Zoro nodded and wiped his eyes.<br>"Oi! Food is done!" yelled Sanji as he made his way to the bathroom to change Zoro.  
>Sanji returned a moment later with Zoro re-dressed in foot-pajamas and his stuffed dog. Zoro smiled at the crew and waved, they all said hi and laughed. Sanji gave Zoro a bottle and set him in the play pin. As the crew ate, Zoro drank and slowly but sure fell asleep.<br>''da...'' Snored Zoro.  
>"He's so cute!"<br>"I agree."  
>"I wonder what he looked like when he was a teenager..."<br>"Haha, Zoro with Zits!"  
>"haha!"<br>"hmmm...I wonder when Zoro is going to grow again..."  
>"hmmmm..."<br>Sanji picked him up and placed him in the basinet and went back to washing the dishes.

Luffy smiled and stood up.  
>"Not it!" he called out as he ran out the door, as Usopp and Chopper followed.<br>Zoro stirred in his sleep and whined but calmed down.  
>'Those idiots! They almost woke him up!' thought Nami as she closed the door.<p>

Nami walked out the door and looked ahead. She smiled and ran down deck.  
>"Oi! Turn East! We'll dock there!" yelled Nami.<br>The crew took action and did as directed.  
>Soon they approached land and docked their ship.<br>They packed Zoro's diaper bag and set out to the market.  
>Zoro watched as people walked by and smiled at him.<br>Everytime they did so, he hid in Sanji's shirt. Then they would laugh and walk away.  
>"It's a baby!" squealed a little girl no longer than 13 years old.<br>Zoro stared at the girl.  
>She ran up to Sanji and smiled sweetly.<br>"Sir? Can I see the baby?" asked the girl.  
>Sanji looked down and smiled. He looked at Zoro and laughed.<br>He held Zoro down to eye level with her and she smiled.  
>"He's so cute! What's his name?" asked the girl.<br>"His Name is Zoro and he is a year old." said Sanji as he set Zoro on the ground.  
>"Hi! My Nami is Sidney!" smiled the girl.<br>Zoro backed up and clung to Sanji's pants.  
>"Aww! He's shy!" cooed the girl as she petted his head.<br>Zoro blushed and looked at her.  
>She smiled and picked him up, putting him on her hips.<br>"He's gonna be popular with the ladies when he gets older." she laughed.  
>Zoro clung to her shirt and looked up from her to look at Sanji. He frowned when he saw that Sanji was laughing along with most of the crew.<br>"Would you like me to baby sit him while you shop? I'm really good with babies!" grinned the girl.  
>"Zoro do you wanna stay here?" asked Nami.<br>But Zoro was too distracted by the noise of the town to reply.  
>"I guess I'll take that as a yes, thank you. Meet us here in 3 hours. Bye Zoro." said Nami as she handed over the diaper bag.<br>Sidney giggled at the babies actions. She sat down on a park bench and let Zoro sit in her lap.  
>"It's so nice out today." stated Sidney.<br>Zoro nodded and watched the sakura pedals dance in the winds. Suddenly he got sleepy and flopped over, ending up curled up to Sidney's side and snoring.  
>She smiled and held him in her arms as she rocked him.<br>"mama..." gurgled Zoro.

Soon the crew returned to the meeting place.  
>"Oi! Sidney-chan?" called out Sanji.<br>"I'm here!" yelled back Sidney as she rushed up to them.  
>"Here he is, he was an angel!" cooed Sidney.<br>"Thank you for watching him for us." said Sanji as he picked up Zoro and put him on his shoulders.

"ma..." murmered Zoro as he woke up.  
>"Oi, you're finally awake." said Sanji as he sat Zoro up in his lap.<br>"Supper time." stated Sanji as he fed Zoro his food.  
>Zoro complied and ate.<br>The crew smiled at how Zoro was trying to stay awake.  
>Nami smiled and picked zoro up and began to rock him.<br>Zoro was out like a light. Suddenly Zoro began glowing until his body was imersed in light and and Zoro's body began to grow. The light dimmed down until there was no light at all. They looked at Zoro to see that he was no longer a year old, but two years old. Zoro continued to snore away as the crew stood flabber gasted.

The crew watched Zoro sleep.  
>"Nami, you need to put clothes on him, or else he'll catch a cold." warned Chopper.<br>Nami nodded and put him in the basinet. Then clothed him.  
>"See! I knew it was a good idea to buy bigger clothes in advance!" smiled Nami.<br>-next day-  
>"oi, breakfast is done." said Sanji as he finished setting the table.<br>The crew dug in.  
>"Oi! THAT WAS MINE LUFFY!"<br>"Well...i can give it back but it might take a while"  
>"EWW NOT AT THE TABLE!"<p>

"sorry..."

"Anji?" cooed a small voice.  
>The crew grew silent and waiting for the voice again.<br>Grunts and wrustling could be heard from the basinet.  
>The crew smiled and ran over to the basinet to see Zoro waking up.<br>"ZORO"  
>"How do you feel"<br>"You got bigger!"  
>"That sounded wrong, haha!"<br>"pervert!"  
>Nami picked up Zoro and he grabbed her shirt for support.<br>"di I get biggew?" asked Zoro. 'did i get bigger?'  
>Nami nodded and smiled.<br>Zoro smiled and giggled.  
>"Ith I awmos bettew?" asked Zoro. 'Then I'm almost better?'<br>"You should be better very soon." said Nami as she placed him in a highchair.  
>"Sanji could you fix him a plate?" asked Nami.<br>"HAI! NAMI-SWAN!"  
>Zoro smiled as he started to eat his food.<br>Soon he had finished and wiped off his face. He waited until the others finished and then he went outside.  
>"I nod it!" yelled Zoro as he ran away, giggling.<br>The smiled and gave chase. They played until they piled together and slept.  
>"Oi! Zoro's glowing again!" yelled Usopp as he hide behind the mass.<br>Everyone gathered round to watch in marval as Zoro grew not one year but three. He was now 3 years old. Zoro curled up into a ball and layed on the deck.  
>"We need to get him some clothes. I didn't think that he would grow that fast so i didnt get clothes for that age yet." sighed Nami.<br>The crew nodded and went to gather the uneeded supplies and Nami picked up Zoro and covered him up.

-next day-

Zoro awoke to the sounds of the sea that he had grown fond of. He sat up and stretched. He looked himself over and smiled. He is old enough to train again. He hurrily climmed up the ladder and looked out on deck. He looked around and smiled.  
>"Morning Zoro!" yelled Luffy as he ran up to him.<br>"Hi, Captain" smiled Zoro.  
>Luffy smiled greatly and picked up Zoro then ran to the gallery.<br>"OI LUFFY! I TOLD YOU TO SCRAM!" yelled the cook.  
>"But! Zoro is awake!" whined Luffy.<br>Zoro stared at them uncertainly for a moment then blinked.  
>"Put me down..." commanded Zoro.<br>Luffy put him down and went to sit t the table, zoro followed.  
>Soon they were eating breakfast.<br>"Why do you have all that stuff there?" asked Zoro as he looked at the baby supplies.  
>They looked at eachother.<br>"You don't remember? That was your stuff when you were a baby..." said Usopp.  
>"...what are you talking about? I was never on this ship when i wath a baby!" said Zoro.<br>"He doesn't remember..."  
>The crew took turns retelling Zoro's not so long ago-past.<br>Zoro blushed and turned his head, his mouth forming a childish pout.  
>Nami giggled and finished her breakfast.<br>Zoro got down from his seat and walked to the door.  
>"Oi, Zoro? Where are you going?" asked Luffy.<br>"I'm going to twain." he said simply  
>the crew watched him walk out and close the door.<p>

"His weights are still locked up aren't they?" asked Franky.  
>"Yeah...he's gonna be pissed" said sanji.<br>"WHEWE THE HEWW AWE MY WEIGHTS!"  
>The crew sweatdropped as they heard Zoro stomping back into the galley.<br>"Oi, Chibi, settle down, your going to give Nami - swan a headache!" hissed Sanji.  
>"NO! I want my weights back!" stomped Zoro.<br>"No, your too small to lift them anyway." stated Sanji  
>"Shut up!" glared Zoro as he went to kick him in the shin.<br>Zoro sqeaked as he was lifted by the collar of his shirt before his kick connected.  
>"Listen here brat! We're the ones who have to take care of you while you're like this! We don't want to put up with your whining! So either you be a good little Marimo or you'll get punished!" growled Sanji as he looked Zoro in the eyes.<p>

Zoro's flailing limbs stopped as he listened to Sanji. He looked to the ground and nodded. Sanji set him down as watched as he walked straight out to the deck without saying another word. The galley was silent for a moment then Robin spoke up.

"Maybe you were a bit harsh cook-san?" Robin said.  
>Sanji turned to her with a hurt face.<br>"But Robin-chan! He needs to know that we shouldn't have to put up with his attitude! Expecially you beautiful ladies!" Sanji whined.  
>Robin sighed and looked out the door to see Zoro sitting between the railing watching the sea.<p>

Sanji followed her eyes and sighed. She was right, he may have been a little too harsh.  
>"I'll go talk to him." said Sanji as he walked over to Zoro.<br>He sat down beside Zoro and huffed out some smoke.  
>Zoro scrunched up his nose and turned away.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>Zoro turned his head to Sanji with wide eyes.<br>"I shouldn't have yelled at you but you should not have been throwing a tantrum because you couldn't find your weights. You're still too small to train and -"  
>"I'm sowwy, i shouwn't have yewwed..." apologized Zoro. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled.<br>Sanji smiled and ruffled his hair as he stood up.  
>"It's alright, just try to control yourself." murmured Sanji as he walked back.<br>Zoro smiled and followed. The crew watched them enter smiled.  
>"Have you calmed down Zoro?" asked Nami as she helped him into his seat.<br>"uh huh...I'm sowwy fow yewwin." said Zoro. 'Uh huh...I'm sorry for yelling'

"It's okay, but try to control yourself." said Nami  
>Zoro turned to her and pouted.<br>"Dat's what Thanji said!" grumbled Zoro.  
>"Awww, you're too cute Zoro." squealed Nami as she pinched his cheek.<br>He smacked her hand away and glared at her.  
>"I'm not a baby anymowe!" complained Zoro.<br>"You sure talk like one..." chuckled Sanji.  
>"Shut up Ewo-Cook!" shrieked Zoro.<br>Everyone laughed and went to do their chores.  
>"Oi, Marimo, since your not a "baby" anymore you should do your chores. Starting with moping the deck." said Sanji as he handed Zoro the mop and a pail of water.<br>Zoro huffed and dipped the mop in the water and started.

Zoro mopped the best he could with being so small, but he mostly pushed water around on the deck. Sanji sighed and grabbed the mop.  
>"Go play or something Marimo, all you're doing is pushing the water around." Sanji grumbled.<br>Zoro looked up at him and growled.  
>"Nooo! I'm not too widdwe! I can do it!" whined Zoro as he held his hands up for the mop. "I'm not too little!"<br>Sanji ignored him and turned around. Zoro huffed and ran up then kicked him.  
>"No Wondew Nami doethn't wike you!" yelled Zoro as he kicked Sanji again.<br>'No wonder Nami doesn't like you!'  
>Sanji's head wipped around immediatlly and he slapped Zoro. He fell backwards and looked up at Sanji. His breaths became short and rapid. sanji took a step back and gasped at what he had done. Then the wall broke, Zoro's cries filled the air and the crew ran out.<br>"Sanji-kun what happened?" yelled Nami as she picked up zoro and rubbed his back trying to sooth him.  
>Sanji looked away and continued to mop, his hair covering his guilty eyes.<br>"Hehimeandit huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwts!" babbled Zoro as he held his cheek. 'He hit me and it huuuuuuuuurts!'  
>Nami put two and two together. She gasped and turned to Sanji.<br>"Sanji-kun! Did you hit him?" yelled Nami over Zoro's cries.  
>"I'm sorry, Nami-sw-"<br>"Sorry is not going to cut it! He's only a kid! He may have his memories but He's not himself right now Sanji!" Yelled Nami as she walked off with a wailing Zoro in tow.  
>It took poor Zoro half and hour to calm down.<br>"Oww! Nami it huwts!" whined Zoro as she put an ice pack on it.  
>"I know Zoro, but it will make it feel better soon." Nami said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Zoro sniffled and nodded.<br>Later Sanji entered the hall and made Lunch.  
>No one said anything except for Luffy's whining for food.<br>They all ate in silence. Zoro watched Sanji as he ate, he mostly hide behind Nami though. Sanji looked down at his half eaten plate and went to throw the rest away.  
>"WHAT! THE COOK NEVER WASTES FOOD!" thought Zoro.<br>As soon as Sanji walked out the door he followed.  
>"Thanji! I'm sowwy, I didn't mean what i thaid! I'm weawwy weawwy weawwy thowwy!" apolgized Zoro. 'Sanji! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said! I'm really really really sorry!<br>Sanji turned around and look pitifully at him.  
>"It doesn't matter now chibi, Nami-Swan hates me and the crew is mad at me..." whined Sanji.<br>"I wiww tew dem you's sowwy!" said zoro as he ran back to the galley. "I will tell them you're sorry!'  
>"Nami! Pwease dun be mad at Thanji! He didn't mean it! I mad him weawwy mad cuz I said that da weason you don't wuv him is cuz he is mean!" explained Zoro.<br>"Nami! Please don't be mad at Sanji! He didn't mean it! I made him really made cuz I said that the reason you don't love him is cuz he is mean!"  
>Nami's eyes widened in shock. the crew looked at eachother and smiled.<br>They ran out onto the deck and jumped to Sanji.  
>"DOG PILE ON SANJI!" yelled Luffy as he pinned the chef down.<br>Everyone laughed as they pilled on one another.  
>Mean while Zoro sat and laughed at Sanji's shocked expression.<br>"I told ya , i would make it aww betta!" said Zoro. 'I told ya, I would make it all better'

Sanji's laugh mixed in with the others and soon they were a mess of laughing teens and a toddler.

-next day-

The crew stared at a six year old Zoro.  
>"Will ya stop starin'?" grumbled Zoro as he ate his breakfast.<br>The crew silently complied and continued to eat their food.  
>After they had finished they all went out onto deck.<br>"oi, cant I lift some small weights?~" whined Zoro.  
>Sigh facepalmed and looked over.<br>"No."  
>Zoro sighed and pouted.<br>"Then what am i 'pose to do?" asked Zoro grumpily.  
>"Go bug someone else." Sanji said as he got up and stretched.<br>The deck was finally cleaned.

"Stupid Shit co- Ahhh!" Zoro screamed as he fell through the railing when he went to sit back.

Sanji turned to look and watched him fall.  
>"Zoro!" yelled Sanji as he dove into the sea.<br>"Are you okay cook-san?" asked Robin as he lifted them up with her Devil fruit powers.  
>Zoro was holding onto Sanji for dear life as he coughed up water and shivered.<br>Sanji took a minute to catch his breath.  
>"you okay chibi?" panted Sanji.<br>"yeah...Thank for savin' me..." Zoro said as he sneezed.  
>Sanji smiled and stood up,<br>"let's go get ourselves some dry clothes."  
>Zoro squeaked as he was lifted into Sanji's arms. He blushed and looked over to Robin, nodding as a thanks.<br>They returned moments later dressed in dry clothes.  
>"Marimo, your shirt is on backwards" sanji laughed.<br>Zoro pulled the neck of the shirt out and saw the tag. He blushed and took off the shirt then corrected it. Suddenly Zoro sneezed loudly and fell back on his butt. He wiped his nose with his arm. Sanji chuckled and walked to the kitchen to make lunch.  
>Zoro followed. He watched Sanji make lunch and set it on the table. He stared at it with disinterest and walked outside.<br>"Lunch is ready!" yelled Sanji.  
>He looked down to see Zoro wobbling around, trying to walk down the stairs. Sanji marched over there and picked him up.<br>"Brat, where are you going? You're insulting my cooking." growled Sanji as he sat him back in his seat. Zoro pushed his plate away and laid his head on the table. Soon snores emitted out of his mouth. Sanji growled. He went to push Zoro's forhead up, and felt the warmth of his head.  
>"O-Oi, Chopper, I think he has a fever." said Sanji.<p>

Chopper jumped up from his seat and ran to zoro. He felt his head and promptly transformed, then carried Zoro out of the room. moments passed and Chopper returned in tears.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" cried Chopper.  
>The crew jumped up and ran to the infirmary. They watched Zoro's shakey breaths. Then Zoro gasped and sneezed. Smoke popped out and covered Zoro. Soon the smoke dissapeared. The crew's mouths dropped as then saw a nude 15 year old Zoro under the covers.<br>they stared for a moment.  
>"Usopp you were wrong! Zoro doesn't have pimples!" whined Luffy.<br>They all sweat dropped.  
>"Hmmmm..." moaned Zoro in his sleep as he rubbed his eyes.<br>He sat up and looked at the them.  
>"what...?" asked Zoro as he sat up, making the cover slide down his chest revealing a sixpack.<br>Upon sudden coldness, he looked down and blushed, coving up his chest with the cover.  
>"Am, I back to normal?" he asked, noticing his voice was slightly higher.<br>"Not quite..." said Chopper.  
>"Hmmm...You look a litte younger than you usually are..." infered chopper.<br>Zoro looked over himself.  
>"Ah...My scar is gone..."<br>"Ah...so it is." said Robin as she sipped her coffee.  
>She looked at him for a moment as if pondering something.<br>"What?" asked Zoro grumpily.  
>"Would you mind if i tried something Swordsman-san?" asked Robin.<br>"I don't care..." mumbled Zoro.  
>"Doctor-san, could you see if he still has a fever?"<br>"O-Okay." said Chopper as he took Zoro's tempurature.  
>"He still has a fever." sniffled the doctor.<p>

"Just what I was hoping for." the crew stared at her in confusion. "Allow me to explain. It was not until Swordsman-san was sick that he had began to dissapear in smoke and when he sneezed he changed his age. I want to test that hypothisis." said Robin.

The crew nodded and watched Zoro.  
>"Ready Swordsman-san?"<br>Zoro smirked "I ain't got nothin to lose"  
>Robin then walked up and tickled his nose with a feather.<br>He took three short gasps and then sneezed, smoke covering the room.  
>They opened the door to let out the smoke and gasped.<br>There layed an old grey haired Zoro. He was skinny and had a short grey beard.  
>"O-Oi..." gasped Sanji.<br>"ZORO!" cried Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy.

"Robin make him sneeze again!"  
>Robin nodded and tickled his nose again. He sneezed and smoke covered the air.<br>It cleared to reveal a young Zoro. Most likely less then a year old. He looked over to chopper and sniffled.

"Wait, do you think it is making his sicker?" asked Chopper

"I don't know Chopper but, I really don't want to change any more diapers." whined Sanji.  
>"Should i try again Doctor-san?" asked Robin.<br>Chopper nodded and adjusted the cover on Zoro.  
>Smoke covered then clear. It revealed a middle-aged Zoro.<br>He had slightly longer hair that was combed back and he had a chin full of stubble.  
>"S-Stooop..." whined Zoro as he held his head.<br>"I'm dizzy as fuck..." he finished as he promptly passed out.

"Maybe he will be better tomorrow." said Nami.  
>"Ahh! Nami-swan doesn't need to worry about Marimo! he'll be fine. I'll go make you and Robin-cwan some goodies!" danced Sanji.<br>Nami and Robin sighed and followed the cook.  
>Usopp and Luffy were next to leave.<br>Chopper waited for hours before Zoro woke up.  
>He got dressed and joined the crew for supper.<br>The all kept their eyes on him, hoping he was feeling better.  
>The returned their looks with an uninterested stare as he finished his food.<br>"Will you stop staring? My fever is gone and I probably won't change again unless we find that pink haired witch." said Zoro as he put his dishes into the sink.  
>"then again... I kind of like being this old." he flashed a smiled and laughed.<br>Making both girls of the crew blush.  
>Sanji grumbled at this.<br>"I think im going to go train." said Zoro as he grin widely.

The crew stayed inside talking for a while until they heard a sneeze and a loud thud that shook the ship. They ran out to see a young teen zoro pinned under the weight.  
>Sanji ran out first and kicked the weight off him. Zoro gasped for air and sat up.<br>"Zoro! Are you okay!" cried Chopper  
>"I-I'm fine..." panted Zoro.<br>"So you do still change when you sneeze..." said Robin as she walked up.  
>Zoro got up and sighed, "I guess..."<br>"Still the same stupid Marimo..." mumbled Sanji as he huffed out smoke.  
>"What was theat? Ero-cook!" Growled Zoro as he grabbed for his swords.<br>Then the fight broke out. Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro but what Zoro didn't know was that his swords weren't on his hips. He gasped as the foot connected with his head, promptly knocking him out. Sanji stood there uderly astonished.  
>"...shit."<p>

-Next day-  
>"fuuuuuuck..." moaned Zoro as he held his head.<br>He sat up find that his clothes were baggy. He sighed as he got up and stretched.  
>He walked to the gallery and sat down.<br>"Oi, curly brow, make me something will ya?"  
>Sanji glared at him and turned around.<br>"Don't make me kick your ass again!" he threatened.  
>Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed.<br>After Zoro ate, he went out for watch.  
>He sat there for a while.<br>He watched the sea glisten until he spotted something. A marine ship.  
>"Oi! There's a marine ship ahead!" warned Zoro.<br>"Get ready to fight!"  
>"YEAH!"<br>Everyone was asembled on deck.  
>Zoro, finally finding his swords, was itching for a fight.<p>

The marine's rushed the ship in swarms. Zoro was fighting as usual when he caught the scent of gunpowder. He tried to hold it, but couldn't stop it. He sneezed, the marines backed up and watched the transformation. Soon there was nothing left of Zoro but a small toddler.  
>"Thanji!" cried the toddler as he crawled from the Marines, who were lost in the smoke.<p>

"Dammit Marimo" thought Sanji as he ran over to him and picked him up.  
>"ake meh seez gin!" said Zoro. 'Make me sneeze again.'<p>

"I can't understand what the fuck your saying!" growled Sanji as he dodged a marine while kicking another.

"MAH MEH SEEZE!" yelled Zoro. 'MAKE ME SNEEZE!'  
>The it clicked.<br>Sanji ran up to a marine, took his gun and shot it in the air, letting the gunpowder cover them. Zoro gasped and sneezed. Time went so slow for Sanji as he watched the smoke cover him and something fall on him. The smoke cleared to show a full grown Zoro laying onto of him. They both blushed and got up. they both fought the marine's to fight off the embarresment.

Soon the straw hat crew was laying, panting, on the ship deck.  
>"Hey! Zoro's back to his right age!" yelled Luffy as he glomped Zoro.<br>"Oi! Baka! Get off!" growled Zoro as he tried to pry Luffy off of him.  
>The crew laughed.<br>Everyone was glad that things were back to normal...or so it seemed. 


End file.
